Happy Halloween!
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Just a quick one-shot for the holiday! Enjoy XD


Halloween…my favorite time of year. A day where you get to pretend to be someone else, knock on some stranger's door and ask for candy or a prank. Honestly, I really do love Halloween. It's just Mr. Party-Pooper Stark who doesn't want to go trick-or-treating. He's such a stick in the mud sometimes!

"I can't believe you haven't gone trick-or-treating in six years!" I exclaimed. Tony shrugged.

"Once I got more interested in technology and inventing, I had less and less time for being interested in candy and junk like that." Tony explained as he surfed the channels on the television, looking for something interesting to watch. Rhodey was in charge of the task of taking his eight-year-old cousin trick or treating while Roberta went with her parents to a Halloween party, so it was just Tony and me sitting on the couch, being boring.

"Ugh, can you just pick something already?" I whined.

"There's nothing on. Unless you want to watch Friday The Thirteenth," Tony smirked at me. I loved his smirk…

"If it'll make you stop channel surfing, then sure." I said. Tony flipped it to Friday The Thirteenth—just in time to see some guy get killed. I let out a short scream and curled into Tony involuntarily.

"Nice timing, jerk!" I said, slapping him in the arm lightly.

"I'm sorry for being awesome?" He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to the movie.

I couldn't help but notice Tony's arm was outstretched on the couch behind me as if it were his subtle way of wrapping his arm around me. I just hoped to god he flinched and his arm landed on me…

Suddenly I heard a noise from the street below. It sounded like a bump in the night and a sort of a ghostly moan…

"Tony, what was that?" I asked, a bit freaked out.

…

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe it's from the movie." Tony shrugged it off.

"No, it sounds like its coming from outside." Pepper insisted. Tony shrugged and got up to check it out; Pepper staying clung to Tony's shirt as she followed him to the window. In the street below, there was nothing. They were at Pepper's (and her father's, of course,) apartment because there was a Halloween party (the one that Roberta, her sister and her brother-in-law went to, Roberta of course hosting) at Rhodey's house.

"There's nothing there, see? It was probably just the movie." Tony said nonchalantly.

"No, I swear I heard something. Come on, can't we just check it out?" Pepper begged. Tony sighed.

"Fine. We'll go down and see what it is." They walked down to the street, Pepper turning off the TV on their way down. When they got outside, there was still nothing there. But then the moaning came again, and this time they both heard it. Pepper clung tighter to Tony's shirt and backed behind him for protection, out of fear.

"Okay, I heard that." Tony said.

"Yeah! See what I'm talking about now?" Pepper bragged.

"Okay, well whatever it is I'm sure Iron Man can handle it if he has to."

Pepper followed Tony into the alley that Pepper's apartment building and the building next door formed, knowing that the noise came from somewhere in there. Pepper was scared out of her mind. She felt like a vampire was going to come out and bite her any time now.

Tony peered his head around the corner. He was startled when Rhodey and a little girl in a zombie costume jumped out, screaming "boo!" Tony took a step back and Rhodey and his cousin stepped out into the street.

"Haha, you guys should've seen your faces!" Rhodey laughed.

"Yeah, especially your girlfriend! We got you guys so bad!" Rhodey's cousin, Angelina, laughed along with Rhodey. Rhodey only laughed harder when she referred to Pepper as Tony's 'girlfriend', mostly due to the rose-red blush that formed on their cheeks and the shocked expression that formed on their faces immediately after hearing the words.

"Uuh, Angelina, she's just my friend…" Tony corrected with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah sure looks like it. Come on James let's go home and eat candy! I wanna show mommy how much I got!" Angelina led Rhodey towards his house.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Rhodey said with a chuckle. Tony and Pepper followed, too embarrassed to start a conversation on the way back.

~…~

Once at Rhodey's house once again, Angelina went to show her mother all her candy then was settled into bed in the guest room. Angelina and her mother and father lived in the city, but every Halloween they stayed at the Rhodes house overnight and went home the next day.

Tony, Pepper and Rhodey continued the movie in Rhodey's room, Tony in the middle and Pepper and Rhdoey on either side. Pepper, of course, coiled into Tony with every scare and jump and murdering in the movie, and eventually Pepper fell asleep wrapped in Tony's arms—position formed during the movie when Tony jumped and his arms fell onto her shoulders and tightened there—and Roberta, after the Halloween fiesta, shut off the lights and let the three teens sleep in peace.

**Happy Halloween! This was just a quickie in spirit of the holidays! So I hope you had a good one, and I'll be updating my other stories tomorrow or later this week! Review!**


End file.
